Dragon Ball Blackthorned - Tournament Arc Saga
by yoshi3000
Summary: With Pilaf defeated, Ace is off to train under Master Roshi with Goku and Krillin. Unlike last time, Ace has plans in mind to bend canon to his favor and maybe have fun along with the way. Will he survive the 21st Budokai? What changes to canon will he make? What surprises will he get? It's all up to chance, determination, and a bit of madness. (AU)(Canon pairs)(Part 2 of 6)
1. Chapter 13 - Enter Krillin

**Yoshi3000:** The following is a fanfiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. Either way, I don't anything other than the OC and "Blackthorn"-ing of the plot. Please support the official release. I will be repeating this chapter to chapter because it's a waste of time. **About the opening theme for this, I'm sticking with the canon themes for it. No need to change them.**

* * *

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: All right, same ground rules apply. I will be following the anime and the manga to do this fic proper, but I will not do any filler (unless it's necessary). However, I will definitely expand on it with references, bonus characters, and so forth from all Dragon Ball media. So, expect some early-bird cameos. The dialogue will be a bit altered, along with some scenes. This is going to be an A/U with lot more mature scenes to allow to slap a big warning over the whole thing. Like the last arc, I will post every three to four chapters. I've decided when Ace gets the full Endurion reveal, in nine years' time, which would be the end of Dragon Ball)

Ahem… Last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Ace Blackthorn left his world behind for the Dragon World. Being turned into a younger teenager wasn't his original but he decided to roll with it. Forming a bond with Goku, they set out with Bulma on the adventure which only really took them to the desert nearby. They met loveable goofballs and Ace snagged the first wish in the franchise so he could empower his sword! Now what lies for our *cough* jackass *cough* hero. Find out now!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – Ace is a Dick to Roshi (and Yamcha)/Enter Krillin!**

* * *

I feel bad for Bulma, by now Yamcha crashed the ship and Bulma gets her ankle sprained. But them's the breaks I can't fix. Goku and I had returned home to Mount Paozu to gather things to go other to Master Roshi. Well, more Goku going to pack. I had my duffel bag with my stuff in it, Rakurai, my BlackTab, and my bike. All I needed was a change of clothes. I now wore a black gi tied with an orange belt around my waist. The sleeves were torn and I realized I pretty much looked a lot like of Akuma. The only thing was my hair. My hair was spiked but mostly black. I only had a small bit of red in my hair. And there was the fact I wore stylish hi-top sneakers. It's a guilty pleasure. Goku came down his futon and put it on the Nimbus. We were off for Roshi's after I made a quick stop at Aru Village for capsules.

Yeah, apparently, they've made Oolong's mansion into a brothel. Oh boy….

Either way, we arrived on Roshi's Island. I knew the old man was watching his exercise videos, and I walked right in the door.

"Yo old man!" I yelled getting the man out of his daze.

"Oh Ace, Goku! Well this is quite the surprise. Finally here for training?" Roshi asked.

"We are, but we'll help ourselves to food first." I said hungrily.

Roshi waved us off and we raided the fridge. I should control myself better, but I was really hungry. By now, Krillin is on his way here and Bulma is probably lost somewhere.

* * *

Ace was right, but not exactly. Bulma was lost, but her luck was rather rotten. While in the desert with Yamcha, a Sand Eagle swooped down and picked up Bulma before dropping her. This injured her other ankle and Pu'ar's because he broke her fall.

"I bet if Ace was here, he'd see that coming and kick that bird's ass." Oolong sneered.

"Screw you!" Yamcha yelled.

"Besides, we're going South instead of North." Oolong said pointing out the obvious signs that he was right.

Oolong had taken a certain role to honor his friend, Ace. The team smartass/jackass. Oolong couldn't help but snigger doing this. All while this was going on, a teen was speeding along the desert. In the process, getting Yamcha, Bulma, and Pu'ar caught in a "sandstorm". Oolong seemed to be the lucky bastard today. Maybe the universe decided to cut him a break.

* * *

I knew Roshi was going to rope Goku into getting him a girl, and I also knew that would actually take a while unlike in the show. So, I decided to go a bit of adventuring of my own taking off on Kageyama. I probably had at best three, maybe four hours before Goku returns to Roshi with that muscular woman. What to do though? Tempting as it was to go find Bulma and help her out, I decided against that. I was riding along on road thinking on which I pulled to the stop. Launch! I almost forgot about her. I made the mental note to have her stick ahead. Considering canon really screwed her over, I could take her as a girlfriend. Nah. I think I rather get her and Tien together. They almost did in canon, so why not. But seeing that dealing with Tien was a saga away, I had ample time to get where Master Roshi couldn't. Yes, I've decided to troll Roshi now. Why? Come on, tell me you don't think he deserves it. Either way, I was off to Brown Country and I had to pass through Mushroom Forest. Turns out, Launch wasn't at Brown Country yet, and was in the neighboring town. The same town where that antique store guy sold fake Dragon Balls. The town's name, Antique Town. Fitting. As I cruise through, I find Launch. She's robbing some guy in an alley. If I had to guess, this guy probably hit on Good Launch and she sneezed. Poor bastard. I sat back and watched as Launch finished robbing the guy. I sadly had to knock him out after she left to prevent him from getting law enforcement.

I followed from a distance to find Launch at the edge of town fiddling with her bike, the S-Cargo.

* * *

Launch was planning to head back to Brown Country for more robberies there. It was right then that Ace rolled up on Kageyama. Launch, being arrogant, whipped her machine gun at Ace's face to rob him. Ace gave a blank stare because he knew he lived in a world like a bullet is pretty much the most ineffective and worthless weapon in this world. It was the blank stare that said "Seriously?".

"What are you deaf?" Launch said before Ace smacked the machine gun to the ground.

"Nah. I just don't feel like giving you my valuables. However, I see you got a nice bike there. How about we race instead?" Ace offered leering at her.

"Oh please, like your piece of shit bike can beat mine." Launch said to him getting back her machine gun.

Ace would have strangled anyone for insulting the bike, but let it go. He was playing at her arrogance.

"So you got nothing to lose, then." Ace said still leering down at Launch's figure.

He never noticed how close she teetered between athletic and slim. He wondered if Launch was two beings and how their body types would be more different.

"Perverted gaki." Launch said as Ace looked up. "I'll take you on. If you win, I'll give you the "honor" of seeing what's under these clothes. If you lose, I'll help myself to your money."

The offer was what Ace hoped for. Ace even waved a stack of hundred zeni bills in a neat wad.

"You're on, blondie. Where to?" Ace asked.

"There's a place between this shithole and Brown Country, Corkscrew Canyon. We'll race through there." Launch said getting her S-Cargo. "Know where it is, gaki?"

Ace got up his BlackTab and quickly located the place.

"I do now." Ace said.

Then Launch had an early start taking off covering Ace and Kageyama in dust.

* * *

Considering Launch was going to play dirty, I had every intention to play just as dirty. With BlackTab as my GPS, I take many shortcuts to quickly catch up to Launch. I ride out one the caverns landing next to Launch shocking her.

"Miss me, blondie?" I teased before taking off ahead.

I laugh hearing her let loose a torrent of swears, and it's kind of funny. With swears, she reminds me of a proto version of Revy from Black Lagoon. Either way, I don't let Launch catch up using the shortcuts whenever she passed me to get back in front. In the end, though, I won. I had to wait for Launch to come out.

"I guess your bike ain't shit. Well I'll just take it." She said aiming her machine gun.

"Go on and fire." I said unsheathing Rakurai.

She began to fire bullets after me and I raise my sword. With a bit of thought, the sword's metal grew cold as ice letting off cold air. Twirling it like a baton basically blocked all of the bullets, even freezing some of them. Launch swapped to a pistol, but I let the bullet hit me. It was just to show bullets won't work on me, and it falls to the ground.

"How the hell is that possible? I shot you point blank and you're not even in pain." Launch said shaking.

"Bitch please, I've been shot at with a MAC-11 and walked away barely scratched. Your firearms aren't going to do nothing to me. Rakurai is another story." I said raising the blade up at her.

Seems the sword connects to my emotion before it grew heated and glowed red. Launch was showing some actual fear, and I think she was understanding that I was something not to be messed with. I looked down on the time and I realized I needed to get back.

"Well today's your lucky day. I need to go. I'll collect my favor from you another day. We'll see each other real soon." I said taking off on Kageyama.

It took about twenty minutes to get back to Roshi's Island. I had to burn out most of my boosters to speed back there. I return Kageyama to its capsule to find Goku just left with the muscular woman.

"Roshi, I'm back!" I said dusting myself off.

I entered Kame House and tossed my duffel bag on the couch before coming back outside.

"Ace, my boy, you seem to have some training under your belt, even more than Goku. I see it from the way you carry yourself." Roshi said to me.

"Let's just say there's a lot to me no one knows, but I prefer to keep it like that." I said leaning back against the wall of the house.

* * *

On the sea, Krillin is sailing on the boat in the same ocean on route for Roshi's island. Goku soon returned with another girl, a mermaid. Roshi was inside cooling off, but Ace was outside. The mermaid was a beauty. Pale skin, dark purple hair, green eyes and tail, and wore only a red "Pie Pie" t-shirt. She had to be pure considering she's able to ride the Nimbus. Goku was going off on his way to get Roshi, and Ace decided to talk to her.

"I apologize ahead of time for what's about to happen. Miss?" Ace said gesturing to learn her name.

"Pamela." She said to me. "And why you are apologizing?"

"You see, my pervert of a martial arts master won't touch my bro there unlike he brings him a girl to ogle and worse. My bro there is a bit dense and innocent completely unaware of this. I'm telling you because I'd rather not see my Master make you uncomfortable or worse violate you." Ace said taking her hand.

Pamela blushed charmed by Ace's nobility and even didn't mind Ace's own bit of ogling. Roshi came out hearing from Goku the girl didn't wearing panties to see it's really was a mermaid. Roshi was in his best suit and turtle shell and he approached Pamela. However, before Roshi could say anything, Pamela smacked him upside his head her tail leaving a big red mark on Roshi's face.

"Dirty old man. Manipulating your students to do your dirty work. Have you no shame?" Pamela scolded.

Then she called out a piece of paper and a pen out her shirt (that were dry for some reason!). She began to scribble down something on it before giving it to Ace.

"Here cutie, there's an address for you to visit and a number to call. Thanks again." Pamela said before whispering in Ace's air. "And maybe I'll let you do more than look."

Ace went red as Pamela drove back into the ocean.

"Holy shit, I got her number. Woo-hoo!" Ace said breaking out into a jig.

Roshi didn't know whether to be mad at him or impressed by his charms on women. Ace found this to be quite the good day so far. He had a woman's phone number and an address to explore.

"Goku, please find a girl with legs." Roshi said with his face still stinging.

* * *

Krillin showed up just like he did in canon. It was humorous to see all this unfold especially with the dirty magazine bit. I hung back to let the banter between Goku and Krillin form before introducing myself.

"Neat sword." Krillin complimented.

"Thanks, I killed Ritanko for it." I said with a smirk.

"Wait, the bear thief of the Kuma Mercenary Clan?!" Krillin exclaimed. "That guy's a legend!"

"Oh please, didn't take that much effort." I said still smirking. "Either way, you'll have to help Goku here find a girl for Roshi. He's a bit of a tool."

Krillin tried to hop on the Nimbus, but fell flat on his face. I told him to hold onto Goku to stay on and I still don't get how that workaround is possible. Nevertheless, I got on Kageyama and took off after them. I was going to see Launch again!

* * *

(A/N: I have to admit I feel I cheated Krillin out of more lines, but this was the first chapter of the Tournament Arc. I had to set up plans, and this time Ace was a bit more direct in his planning. So what about Launch? Will we see Pamela again? Time will tell!)


	2. Chapter 14 - Incoming Launch Time

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Yay for Launch.)

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Incoming Launch Time**

* * *

While Ace, Goku, and Krillin were on their way to find a girl for Roshi (or in Ace's case, getting in position), someone had woken from up a nap. The innocent blue haired Launch awoke having sneezed in her sleep. Once again, she really had no collection of what happened the last few days. This was her life. Launch got up to check to see she was this time. She hoped it wasn't jail. She had the unpleasant experience of waking up to a fellow convict groping her in her sleep. She found herself in a cheap motel room much to her relief.

"I don't even know where I am this time." Launch said getting dressed.

She found a duffel bag and of course it was filled with money. Launch could only hope she didn't kill anyone getting that money. Taking the duffel bag, she left the motel room paying for it, of course. Launch went for the nearest bar wanting to get a drink. The moment she entered everyone tensed up. Brown Country feared Launch. She did have a 2 million zeni bounty. However, that was the blonde Launch. They realized this woman wasn't the vicious thug and returned to normal. Noppo decided to give buy her a drink to hit on the new girl. Too bad, a bee flew over her nose to get her to sneeze.

 _(30 seconds later)_

Bad Launch walked out the bar and spat on the ground. The bar was on fire and she had more money in the bag. Noppo made the mistake of trying to fight Bad Launch. Unlike canon, Bad Launch used a grenade to shove down the poor bastard's throat before pumping him full of lead.

"Well, better go rob the shit out of something before I leave this dump for good. Maybe a train." Launch said throwing out her capsule for her S-Cargo and taking off for the railroad tracks.

Seeing a train coming, she pulled a pin on another grenade and dropped it on the railroad track. The explosion derailed the train. So Launch coolly stole the valuables, and bolted leaving cops after her.

"Fucking pigs can't just piss off!" She swore.

The only reason the cops couldn't land the shot was because the universe deemed her important to live. That and they went to the Stormtrooper Academy for aiming. With her last grenade, she blew up a cop car killing the officer inside. He was a dirty cop unbeknownst to Launch.

In the rock formations, Launch tried to lose them but hit a loose stone sending her off her bike and safely into the "soft" dirt. Her bike spun out, and the cops arrived. Bad Launch was on a Karma Houdini roll because she sneezes and Good Launch took over which her hair back to blue form.

"Launch, you lowlife bitch, you are under arrest." One cop said in heavy southern accent. "After we strip search you of course."

The two other cops with him with smiling evilly. Launch screamed out in terror, and up came Ace on Kageyama with Goku and Krillin. Ace had heard that southern top and immediately punched him into a rock formation letting the falling rocks kill him. Goku fought off the two other cops while Krillin hid.

"You all right, Launch?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But do I know you?" Launch asked him.

"Don't worry about that. We should get you out of here. Last thing we need is a pretty innocent face like you in prison. You can take the cloud. Badass monk can ride with me." Ace said motioning to the cloud. "And yes Goku, she's pure."

Launch climbed onto the cloud after returning the bike into its capsule and taking the duffel bag with her. Krillin came out of hiding and had to ride backseat with Ace.

"Next time, there's a fight. Don't punk out on us, man." Ace said simply.

"Sure. Sorry, it's just…I…" Krillin said trying to save face. "Never mind."

Ace was in thought.

"With Blonde Launch tamed, I might have a 2 for 1 deal. I always forget how cute she was. And with my knowledge, I'll be tap dancing around Roshi." Ace thought.

"Let's just get back to Ero-sennin's place." Ace said back to Krillin.

Krillin sniggered at the nickname and Launch had a small giggle.

"Who's "ero-sen'nin"?" Launch asked.

"Master Roshi. We're taking you to his island." Goku said. "And there it is."

Our her-well technically, criminals, returned to Roshi.

"Goodness, it's so cozy." Launch said admiring the house.

"Hey old timer, you around?" Goku said from outside.

"Goku, go inside and get him. Probably on the can." Ace said rolling his eyes.

"I'll tell him to get off the pot." Goku said going inside.

"Forgive those two, they're poorly educated." Krillin said to Launch.

Ace grabbed Krillin by the collar and glared at him.

"Listen to me, Krillin. I am no idiot. Besides, I have a college degree in Computer Science, ya bastard." Ace said crossing his arms.

"I didn't know." Krillin said with a shrug. "Sorry about the disrespect, though."

"Why did you three bring me here? Is there something you could do?" Launch asked.

Krillin was going to stay someone, but I stopped him.

"Basically, our Master, needs a housekeeper and she had to be a young female good for companionship, y'know?" Ace said to her.

"That's perfect. That's because I'm being perused." Launch said.

"Perused? By those fakers in police wear." Krillin mused.

"Um no, those were real police. I probably killed one. Launch, here, is a wanted criminal, but the catch is when she sneezes she changes personalities." Ace explained.

"Wait, what?" Krillin asked confused.

"How did you know all this?" Launch asked.

"Research. I have amassed a database of many things on this world. Besides, you're perfect for the job. Let's just say, you'll deliver karma." Ace said with a dark undertone.

"So she really was a criminal?" Krillin asked. "She has to be some heiress or something. Quit pulling my leg here."

Master Roshi finally got off the can to scope the girl they brought. He was very impressed eyeing every details. Ace wasn't going to let him even get close. Roshi kicked open the window being a dynamic entry.

"My boys, you've done it!" Roshi said with glee.

Krillin leaned in to whisper to Roshi, "Her face is a bit on the girly-girly side, but the rest is well rather developed."

"I accept the two of you as my disciplines." Roshi said.

"Yo, Ero-sen'nin, you forgot about me." Ace said annoyed.

Roshi twitched at the nickname and apologized for not mentioning Ace. The old master greeted Launch and Launch thanked him for sending out his "grandsons" to help her out.

"No, they're not my grandson. They're by little brothers." Roshi gestured.

Ace smacked him with Goku's pole for that before everyone else fell over. Roshi dimissed it as a joke and explained he was really teaching the three boys the Kame-ryu (Turtle School fighting style).

"It's a wonder they are so strong." Launch said with a giggle. "Ace mentioned you needed a housekeeper. I'd love to stay with you guys if I'm not too much trouble."

"You're no trouble at all." Roshi said looking over at Ace with a smile.

Roshi broke into a dance, and Ace made the offer to Launch to teach her self-defense. Roshi had made the same offer. Krillin played up the fame card around Roshi and the turtle hermit give her the "uniform" to change into.

* * *

Now's my chance. I stopped Launch.

"Where are my manners? I should show you the guest room so you can change." I said taking her hand to lead her inside.

Ero-sen'nin was pissed at me, but I didn't care. I was still trolling him! I lead Launch upstairs, and she went and changed into the lingerie. I didn't change into that getup, but all I was wondering was how the hell did Roshi have them in Goku and Krillin's sizes. I rather not think on that.

"Why aren't you in the uniform?" Roshi asked me.

I leaned in and say, "I know this isn't the uniform and I don't want to look like a crossdresser, Ero-sen'nin."

Launch came out and I had to admit that she looked fine in the lingerie. Maybe I could get Bad Launch to wear it another day.

"Master Roshi, I think this is lingerie." Launch said to him.

"That's because it is." I muttered under my breath.

Then I noticed the wasp. I decided to go something smart. I tell Goku to go change and back away from Roshi and Krillin. He does and Launch is about to sneeze due to the wasp.

"Hurry…you need to run!" Launch said before sneezing.

"Where the hell am I?" Launch said looking around. "I'm not in prison…"

She looked down at what she was wearing and blushed bright red. Launch was a tough woman, but still a woman.

"What the hell?!" Launch said glaring at Roshi and Krillin. "Ok, boys! Whose idea was this? Wanna dress me like a doll? Well then please don't forget... THE MOTHERF'ING ACCESSORY MACHINE GUN!"

The blonde Launch shot up Roshi and Krillin with Goku getting nailed by stray bullets. I raised Rakurai to her throat and she looks over to see me.

"Remember when I said we'd meet again, I was right on the money, wasn't I?" I asked with a smirk.

"You!" Launch said spooked. "How the hell did you find-"

I blow dust in her face to get her to sneeze and change back. Innocent Launch returns to put away the machine gun and apologize asking if anyone was hurt.

"Nope. They'll live." I said with a bit of laughter. "Welcome to the Dragon Ball Gang."

* * *

(A/N: Launch has landed and we're finally getting into the training!)


	3. Chapter 15 - Training (Trolling for Ace)

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: We actually get into Training, and the potential behind it. Prepare for some early-bird cameos.)

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Training, or Ace's case, Trolling**

* * *

Canon occurred once again and we were heading to Training Island where I realized that Pamela actually didn't too far from said island according to the address. I had plans to train harder than Goku and Krillin combined. Roshi's power level is 139 according to Daizenshuu 7, and so I aimed to have one at 200 or higher. Goku came down from scoping out the island and Roshi informing him there's 300 people living on this island.

"We'll have fun training boys, I'll start making dinner." Launch said entering Kame House to cook.

"Thank you Launch." Master Roshi said turning to us. "I already knew Goku's been training with Gohan. But what about you and Ace?"

"I've trained for eight years at Orin Temple in the East." Krillin said.

"Me? I've spent about most of life training under my parents. Kung fu, judo, streetfighting, meditating, and ki control among others." I said counting them off.

Roshi seemed impressed and implore as to who my parents were. I remarked that it isn't my place to say. What I actually meant was I wasn't telling. Moving on Roshi, he gave us the 100 hundred dash test. Krillin got 10.4 telling Goku to beat that. Because I got Goku new shoes earlier, Goku ran at 8.5 seconds. Krillin was stunned. I insisted Roshi go next claiming I had to be inspired.

"Well I am impressed, Ace. But you all are still within human limits! In order to become a master of martial arts, you must break the wall of humanity! That is the challenge!" Roshi said dropping the turtle shell on his back.

I knew it was weighted like the bands on my legs and arms. Roshi jet across the ground giving Krillin the stopwatch to which he reported 5.6 seconds.

"Well Roshi, I'm ready." I said getting into position.

I focused my ki into my legs and took off speeding. My run style took influence from the likes of Sonic the Hedgehog trying to make a figure 8 in my run. I finished my dash and Krillin clocked me 6.5 seconds. Seems I even caught Roshi off-guard. The weights I wore were only a mere ten pounds each. Without them, I'd hit 6 seconds flat possibly.

"Well Ace, you're not bad at all. I except since you all are young, you'd be under five seconds. You came close my boy." Roshi said crossed arms.

"Now Goku grab me a beer." Roshi asked.

"What's a beer?" Goku said.

"I'll get it." I remarked.

Roshi was telling Goku about getting an education when I walk inside. I find Launch cooking away, and a ladybug flies my nose. She sneezed and Bad Launch is back. She took one look at the getup she was now in. A dress and apron.

"Looks good on you." I said opening the fridge and getting a beer.

If it was any other guy, Launch would have attacked, but she knew I don't play. Launch just blushed and thanked me. Then I remember she had to chase Krillin and I had an idea.

"Hey Launch, Roshi needs a favor. He needs you to chase Krillin with a knife to get to run faster." I said raising a hundred zeni bill.

Launch snatched it to put it away and chased after Krillin with the knife. Thankfully, she sneezed before she got too close. If I was on FanFicSins, I'd probably have someone say, "OC is a dick to a canon character! *ting*. Now that it was dusk, we had the stone test to deal with something about stamina. I know how this was going to go, so I sit and do nothing. Roshi asked me why I wasn't going.

"Because Ero-sen'nin, I can bring the rock to me with my mind. Plus, if you let me do this. I'll let you have this picture I drew of Bad Launch in lingerie." I said pulling out the drawing out from my tunic.

Roshi took it and went inside probably to "enjoy" that picture in private. I proceed to meditate and I can see the events unfold. Krillin was coming back with the fake stone, and I smirked at him. Krillin would come out with a bruise on his head holding the fake stone in his hand.

"Dumbass." I mutter under my breath.

Krillin glared at me, and I said, "You are not going to win with trickery. Even if you do, karma will punish you for it."

"There's no such thing as karma." Krillin said to me before storming off.

I keep meditating with a few breaks to work on upgrading Kageyama. Krillin returns with the real stone and I roll my eyes. So, Goku and I weren't eating dinner, but I didn't care because I had no plans to eat the pufferfish. As soon as Krillin and Roshi eat the meal, I stop Launch.

"Ace, what's wrong?" Launch asked me.

"That's puffer fish…that fish is completely poisonous and apparently gives you the violent shits. You would have been on the toilet all night." I warned.

"You knew, you dic-Oh kami, my stomach!" Krillin said grasping his stomach in pain.

His face was blue and so was Roshi's.

"I didn't know, Krillin, until just now. But it's karmic punishment for you." I said lying through my teeth.

I take Launch's hand and say, "Now you rest easy, and I'll get you, me, and Goku something to eat."

Launch giggled and happily agreed to it. Roshi looked jealous, but he and Krillin had a date with a toilet. I checked my BlackTab and it turns out the Island had a pizza place.

"You and Goku hang tight, I'm going into town to see their restaurants." I said getting my green hoodie out of my duffel bag to put on. "I'll make sure to bring meat, Goku."

"Ok, Ace." Goku said to me as I got Rakurai on my person.

I left the house and hopped on Kageyama. I had upgraded the bike to use my own ki as a secondary source of fuel. Putting my hands on the handlebars, I channeled a bit of ki into the bike. The clear plastic linings now glowed a bright green. It had worked!

"Now let's go!" I said revving it before I took off.

A true rocket my bike was, and it even left a sick green light trail. Roaming through town, I find the place rather quaint. Though, I wonder what Bulma and the crew is up to.

* * *

Bulma, Oolong, Pu'ar, and Yamcha were just getting off a private jet thanks to Bulma who was able to get to a city to call for a ride. Now, Yamcha was hurrying off for a nearby dojo to train leaving Bulma alone with Pu'ar and Oolong.

"Damn it! I don't mind him training, but he couldn't take care of my "needs"." Bulma said flustered.

"I can help, Bulma." Oolong said lewdly.

Oolong's luck was back to being bad as Bulma punted him across the tarmac with Pu'ar looking on. Bulma was secretly wishing Ace was here.

"Damn it, I could use a good lay now." Bulma thought.

* * *

So, I wind up at a pizza place, Gemstone Pizza, it's a local joint. I go inside and I had to control myself to not drop my jaw. I noticed two kids possibly no older than six, maybe seven. But I damn well recognized those icy blue eyes. Android 17 and 18! Well, at this point, Lapis and Lazuli. I didn't even know they lived here. Lapis was balancing a soccer ball on his head and Lazuli was playing with an octopus doll. They were so cute! Lazuli turns to see me.

"Oh hi, welcome to our family's pizza. I haven't seen you around. You new?" Lazuli said to me.

It was so bizarre. Lazuli was cheerful…and basically normal. But what little I did know, they grew up to be delinquents. I didn't want to think about how though. So out came their aunt who greeted me and took my order. Apparently, these two are staying with relatives while their parents are well…being complete shitnuggets. Ouch. I did become fast friends with them (mostly Lazuli) as I waited for pizza.

"That's so cool that you're learning martial arts. I'm stuck in school." Lapis remarked. "Aunt Opal wants me to become a boring doctor, but I don't want to do that."

"Well, you could become a park ranger." I mused.

Lapis looked at me wide-eyed beaming with a big smile.

"That's it! That's perfect! I'd be out in nature shooting poachers and helping animals!" Lapis mused.

"Oh great, now he'll want to drag me out camping." Lazuli said with a pout.

"Pizza's ready." Opal said as an employee brought out the ten pizzas I order. "2 pepperoni, 2 sausage, 2 bacon, 2 cheese, and 2 meat lovers."

I got them in a capsule and I paid for them. I bid goodbye to Lapis and Lazuli before taking off on Kageyama. It was weird to see them so early and innocent. This only made me hate Dr. Gero more for what he'll do them later on. I arrive back at Kame House, and I open the capsule to reveal the boxes of pizza.

"There's pepperoni, sausage, bacon, cheese, and meat lover's." I said.

Hearing meat, Goku started devouring the meat lover's pizza, and Launch took the other one for herself. Innocent Launch a meat lovers' fan. Who knew? I started wolfing down the pepperoni. Roshi could nothing but glare at us because he couldn't stomach anything. That's why I got the pizza. Trolling Roshi again. Poor old man had to run back to the toilet. By the end of the night, we all got ready for bed. In canon, Goku gets to sleep with Launch. Not this time. I take the bedroom with Launch. I gave Goku a capsule to open a small house capsule to sleep outside. Krillin and Roshi were stuck downstairs. This is perfect! I have the bedroom with Launch! Roshi, eat your heart out! Even better, if she sneezes, I can handle Bad Launch. Either way, I sat on my side of the bed drawing. Launch was just in her white panties and grey tank top.

* * *

Ace wouldn't admit it, but he really did want Launch out of the tank top at least. As Launch got into bed, she looked to see Ace drawing something.

"What are you drawing there, Ace?" Launch asked him.

Ace decided there was no harm to show her. The picture was based off the manga cover for canon's volume 3 chapter 27 with the innocent Launch in a maid's outfit (dark dress and apron) holding up a submachine gun. On the right side was the blonde Launch in the same maid's apron (except its pink and yellow like in the third Japanese anime ending) holding the gun in different pose.

"Oh that's lovely. It's so lifelike. Almost like a photo!" Launch said amused.

Ace had been mimicking Toriyama's style for some time and he could at least call himself third or fourth best at it.

"Well I try." Ace said putting it away in his art folder.

Out of the folder fell the picture he sketched of bluenette Launch in the lingerie from earlier? Launch picked up and blushed red. Ace feared he'd be seen as a pervert for it, but Launch merely only saw that Ace was really good at getting her good side.

"If that was her blonde half, she'd be pissed." Ace thought. "She really is innocent…though I wonder."

A thought came to Ace's mind to test exactly how innocent she was, and a perverted thought came to mind. He was so glad he locked the door even though Roshi would be too sick to peep anyway. He noticed that the tank top was tight-fitting and had an idea.

"Launch…don't you think that tank top is a bit too constricting?" Ace asked feigning a bit of innocence.

"Well it is now that you mention it. I hate to admit, but my other half didn't really take much in bras." Launch admitted. "I usually need to rely on Roshi for clothes."

"Tell you what, I used to get clothes for my friend, Bulma, using my BlackTab. I can do the same for you. I'd just need your measurements and I can spawn you enough clothes." Ace said kindly.

"Oh thank you." Launch said hugging Ace when put him in between her ample chest.

"You're welcome…" Ace said quietly. "It's charging now, so I can get it to you tomorrow."

Ace's BlackTab was on the desk plugged in and charging along with his laptop. Rakurai was on the desk as well with Ace's duffel bag under the bed. Ace did feel good for helping out Launch at least knowing that Roshi was a bit of "dick" to her.

"At least now I can get a better tank top. My other half likes it, but it's so tight for me." Launch said taking it off leaving her topless.

It was Ace observed Launch and noticed that Good Launch's skin was a bit softer. Now he wondered what was exclusive to the Blonde Launch. But Ace didn't want to push his luck too far and went to sleep. While he slept, a sleeping Launch wound up cuddling Ace. It's a good thing she was spooning him or else it would have awkward in the morning. As for Roshi, in his sleep, he was dreaming of Launch doing the same thing.

* * *

(A/N: If you're wondering if Ace will fool around with Launch. Soon, it'll happen. Remember, what I said about only doing filler when it's needed. Well I'm pulling the card. There was a day skipped due to Krillin and Roshi's being ill with food poisoning. Gives me a chance for storytelling. Surprised to see 18 and 17 early? Well this was planned. Whether she met Krillin at this point is up to you. They stated she was in her early 20's when she was captured. Krillin was 31 when they met so I placed Android 18 as 7 years younger than Krillin. On other news, apparently, the date of Goku's birth is skewed. It's Age 736 in the manga (yet Age 737 in the anime). For the sake of continuity, I'll stick with the anime on his birthday date. Also, did you both that both Chi-Chi and Bulma's birthdays are in August (which Chi-Chi on the 5th, and Bulma on the 16th). Quite strange.


	4. Chapter 16 - Day off to your Dues

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: My first complete filler chapter, but I rather call it world building. Either way, here's goes. Yeah, I warned you of limes and lemons.)

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Day Off to Your Dues**

* * *

Ace was having a good dream while he slept where he was dreaming of fighting the Gods of Destruction as an adult. He was murmuring attacks in his sleep. He slowly awoke realizing he wasn't there yet, and he was being held. He remembered that there was a one day time skip at this point, so he and Goku had a day off. Roshi and Krillin are still ill with food poisoning. Ace looked over to see a sleeping Launch basically spooning him with her chest on his back. Ace had a gleeful malicious smile on his smile to the fact that Roshi would **never** wake up to that. Launch would awaken shortly after.

"Oh good morning, Ace. Sleep well?" Launch said yawning.

"I slept fine…" Ace said trying not to drool at the blue haired beauty.

Ace felt a rise from the sight and his "flagpole" stood. Having his adult package on his younger body made it difficult to hide especially in pajamas. Launch looked down and gasped. Ace would have been worried had it not been for Launch's innocence.

"Sorry about that… I really had a good dream last night." Ace said with a twitch.

Ace was actually thinking if he had a thing for violence as much as women. Then again, it was in his blood.

"It's rather large for a teenager of your age, don't you think?" Launch said innocently gawking at it.

"I'm overdeveloped." Ace said flatly. "It runs in the family."

Ironically, he was half right on that remark about his family. Good Launch was pure-hearted enough to ride the Nimbus being innocent to a fault and thus wasn't much of a sexual being. She knew what it was though, but it was Bad Launch who was more explicit about it. It's to a point where Good Launch isn't even sure if she was a virgin. What she saw in Ace rose a desire to help him rather than arousal. She also assumed it was her fault for this.

"Ace, maybe I should help you." Launch offered kindly.

Ace was already considering this, but he wanted to be careful. Launch was a constant, and there was a risk of her sneezing.

"I suppose you could help…by stroking it." Ace said. "I don't want to ask too much of you."

"Oh Ace, it's not a problem at all." Launch said sweetly.

* * *

Launch needs to be a massage therapist because those hands on me were heavenly. Those hands were so soft that I was mewling with her touch on my shaft as she stroked it. Her hand had went up and down and I could only ask for her to go faster. I had a bit of drool and a look of pure euphoria. Only took about ten minutes before I blew the load all over her face and I was completely relaxed.

"Sorry Launch…" I said contently.

"It's all ok, you were backed up." Launch said. "Now I'll go use the shower."

Launch took for the bedroom's shower leaving me to pull my pajama pants back on as Goku enters the room.

"Isn't it just a fine day?" Goku said excitedly. "Where's Launch?"

"Showering. You done took one yourself?" I asked.

Goku nodded and I took for the other shower immediately. Once done, Goku goes downstairs to awake Ero-sen'nin and Krillin. I return to the bedroom to find a completely naked Launch waiting for me. I did promise to spawn clothes. It's quite strange though seeing her like this, but I remembered. Dragon Ball (the anime) was around at a time where Japanese hentai animator usually have women with a bit of bush. So I assume that's why Launch has one or it could be the fact that Blonde Launch probably doesn't give a rat's ass about shaving. Blonde Launch's pubes are possibly more messy and bushy, but I'll just have to find out later if I get that far.

"So Launch, any requests on what you want me to get you?" I asked trying not to stare.

"A sundress would be nice, and maybe a swimsuit as well. I really want to check out the beach here." Launch said to me. "If it's not too much."

"Easy." I remarked getting my BlackTab off the table.

I got Launch a simple blue tankini to wear (considering her personality, it suits well) as underclothing. Now for the sundress, I opt for floral off-white to give her along with matching sandals. She put it on and I had to admit that it did look good on her.

"You might want to make something for Goku. He's starving and so are the rest of us." I said. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Launch took to downstairs and now I got dressed into clothes for the day off. I don my gi's bottoms, but not the tunic. I instead took a grey tank top as an undershirt noticing that I was slowly getting more and more jacked by the day. Over the tank top was a green windbreaker jacket with my family kanji on the back outline in black. For shoes, sneakers. For once, I wasn't in my complete gi. I slung my sword and BlackTab on my sides and go downstairs. Breakfast was an okay affair with Roshi and Krillin going back to sleep afterwards. Goku took off to exercise, and I had to take Launch with me on Kageyama to get down to town to get to a beach. Before I left her, I had to throw dust at her face for her to sneeze into her blonde side. Basically, I warned her not to commit any crime if she "awakens" and not tear off the dress on her before getting her to sneeze back into her innocent form. I took off leaving her to enjoy the day. It was only about eight a.m. and I was wondering what I could do.

* * *

Ace was riding around town in Kageyama before noticing Lazuli and Lapis out playing. Getting an idea, he decided to go back to Kame House. Ace was merciful in healing Krillin, but he was still a troll by not healing Roshi. The healing method was using the BlackTab to spawn a Maxim Tomato from the Kirby series.

"Thanks for getting rid of the ill effects." Krillin said feeling revitalized.

"I only had enough for one." Ace lied.

Ace and Krillin left to find Goku who was, to Ace's surprise, hanging around Lapis and Lazuli right outside of town. Lazuli was blushing seeing the bald monk, and that blush was returned.

"So, it's the guy who ordered all those pizzas." Lapis said. "Nice bike."

Ace got off Kageyama and put down the kickstand. Ace thanked for the compliment and Goku was glad to see Krillin healthy again. The gesture from Goku actually stroke a chord in Krillin. If anything, Krillin thought Goku would have a bit of hate for Krillin considering his actions to Goku yesterday, but there wasn't. This made Krillin feel a bit lousy.

"Krillin, now that you're better. Let's spar!" Goku said excitedly.

Ace sighed.

"Is combat the only thing on his mind?" Lazuli asked.

"Sis, let them be. He kicks ass instead of going to school!" Lapis said excitedly.

"You're on!" Krillin said taking the Orin stance.

Ace observed the fight closely with focus on Krillin's stance and fighting style. Krillin took emphasis on close combat as they threw fist and feet at each other. Goku's instincts aided him and was able to catch Krillin's punch to judo flip him over (Ace had passed on to him a bit of judo because he was bored). Ace had an idea in mind and stepped in.

"Krillin, mind if you and I fight?" Ace said cracking his knuckles.

"Sure…I've been curious to see how you fight." Krillin said getting up to dust himself off.

"I'll be cheering for you, Krillin." Lazuli said getting to the sidelines dragging Lapis over with him.

Ace took the sword, still in its sheath, and tossed it to Lapis telling him to hold onto it.

"This sword is so cool!" Lapis said fangasming over it.

He was even giddier when Ace told him he killed the original owner to take that blade. Lapis saw Ace as a badass in his book. Goku and Krillin weren't far behind on that book either. Ace took his BlackTab to clip it to Kageyama and even left his windbreaker jacket on it too.

"Lapis, can you do the honors?" Ace said as him and Krillin took their stances.

"With pleasure, let the game begin. Hajime!" Lapis said as Krillin and Ace rushed out to fight.

BlackTab took to playing **_Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans: Enemy Encounter! OST_** , a fitting battle theme.

Their first attacks struck dead on each other's faces sending both to the ground to scramble back to their feet.

"Supakutatchi!" Ace said raising his left hand which became coated in bio-electricity.

"What the heck is that?" Krillin/Lapis/Lazuli said surprised.

Ace leapt up and dived down for a palm strike to which Krillin dodged. The attack hit the ground leaving cracks to which Ace rolled onto his feet. He kept up with his kicks to match with Krillin's punches.

"You're from Orin Temple, right Krill? Then you'll be familiar with this. Sparking Black Combo: Orin!" Ace said.

Rushing with a burst of speed, he caught Krillin off-guard with a punch to the stomach before letting loose a flurry of him on the monk which led to launching a sudden barrage of kicking attacks that send Ace and Krillin airborne. Ace landed the coup de grace with a Double Axe Handle sending Krillin into the dirt knocking him out. Ace came down to the ground as Lazuli helped shake Krillin awake. As Krillin got up, he rubbed the bruises on his face.

"Ace, this was impressive. I watched closely so I could try to do it too." Goku said cheekily.

"Sorry Krillin, I went a bit overboard." Ace said sheepishly. "Music put me in the mood."

BlackTab went back to being silent as Krillin looked over at Ace and Goku.

"Jeez, we haven't started training yet and you're already so strong." Krillin said.

"Oh please, there are many people out there stronger than me." Ace said seriously. "I haven't even surpassed Roshi yet, but I'm getting there."

That was when Opal came across them.

"Lapis, Lazuli, there you are. I've been looking for you two so I can get you started on your homework. You're out of school for the week, but I won't you two fall behind." Opal said sternly. "I swear my sister haven't gotten the slacker out of both of you."

Ace and Goku both caught Opal muttering that her sister is just as bad.

"Well it was fun watching you fight. Here's your sword back." Lapis said handing Rakurai back to Ace.

Ace put Rakurai back on his side. Opal had a wary eye on Ace eyeing the sword in particular. Opal was a former bounty hunter back in her youth and had clashes with the Kuma Mercenary Clan.

"Oi Kid, don't bullshit me on this, but isn't the blade of Ritanko?" Opal asked him.

"It is, but I call him, Rakurai. What of it?" Ace said coolly.

"Because there's no way, he'd let anyone have his sword." Opal said crossing her arms.

"Well that's because Ace killed Ritanko and took the sword for himself." Lapis said fist pumping the air.

Opal looked horrified desperately asking Ace if anyone if he left witness, and Ace remembered that Mamba got away.

"Kid, if you can off the Kuma bastard, more power to you, but you basically flipped off their entire clan. The moment they find out, they will hunt you down and hang your corpse as a flag." Opal said morbidly.

"If they're as weak as the bear thief, I say bring it. They don't scare me at well. Besides, for one thing, Mamba's an idiot. Most likely, she hasn't told the Kuma clan that I killed Ritanko. If she did, they'd find me by now." Ace remarked.

Ace was ironically right as Mamba was planning revenge to take Ace on herself. Too bad, she had no idea how to find him.

"Wait a second, you fought the Youkai Bitch, Mamba." Opal said surprised. "That would mean you faced with Demon Frog, Susha, and that youkai stain, Torga."

"I don't remember a Torga." Goku said thinking back.

"We faced off with Ritanko, Susha, and Mamba. Torga wasn't there. By the way, killed Susha too." Ace remarked.

Opal looked at the teen with a bit of respect.

"Kid, you got balls to be offing youkai and flipping off the Kuma Clan." Opal said. "You got the makings of a bounty hunter."

"No, that would require heroism. I didn't kill them because they were evil. They are in the way. They wanted to kill me, so I killed them." Ace said bluntly. "Anyway, later Ms. Gemstone."

Ace put back on his windbreaker jacket and checked the time, it was 10:00 am. He had two hours before picking up Launch from the beach so they could have beach.

"Yo, Goku, I'm heading out. Let's meet up back at the house for lunch in about two hours. Krillin, make sure you let him know when it's been two hours. Goku's not so good with time." Ace said getting back on Kageyama.

"Well, see you later then, Ace. I'm going to ride Nimbus around the island." Goku said calling forth his cloud.

Opal, Lapis, and Lazuli's eyes bulged seeing the mythical Nimbus show up and Goku casually gets on like its normal.

"You can ride on a cloud?!" Lapis screamed before turning to Aunt Opal. "I know what I want for Christmas!"

"So they do celebrate Christmas." Ace thought.

Ace had ridden off deciding to pay a certain mermaid a visit. Goku took off on the Nimbus with Krillin while Lapis and Lazuli were off to do boring homework. The twins were wishing for excitement in their lives. Oh…the irony.

* * *

The island where Pamela lived on was between Master Roshi's Island and Gengoro Island. I actually recognized the island, but BlackTab confirms it. This is the place where General Blue's camp would be set up soon. That reminded me that I need to build up an immunity to psychic powers or get telepathic abilities. Guess, I'll do both since I already have some degree of telepathy. Using the paper, I find her home. It's in a cave at the end of the beach. The place a dark, dank open area with stalagmites, stalactites, and various other rock formations. There was a house with a giant lagoon in front of it that looked like it led to ocean. The place reminded me a lot of Marceline's place from Adventure Time, but what's a 2010's reference doing in an 80-90's manga (2000's if you're watching the anime). Oh well, I don't question it. I park Kageyama near the entrance, and walk in. The door was open, which considering the island is uninhabited by humans made sense, and I entered.

"Pamela?" I called out.

"Out on the porch." Pamela called out.

I used another door to get out to the porch to find Pamela with legs…and naked. I was red-faced at the glorious sight. At this point, I've seen more up close than Roshi ever had. She giggles.

"Sorry about that…I tend not to wear much at home. I don't really get company." She said getting on a short robe.

"And what about your legs?" I asked.

"I can change at will." Pamela said with a wink. "Glad I have company."

We go inside and she pours herself a glass of wine. I would ask for some, but I don't want to drive drunk. I opt for soda.

"I have the day off from training with the Turtle Hermit, and I'd figured that I would drop by for it." I said downing my drink.

"Oh with that old pervert. I pray he's not gotten his mitts on another girl." Pamela said as she poured herself another glass of wine to drink.

"He does. We have a housekeeper, Launch. He tries, but I've been preventing him from succeeding." I said with a smirk. "Right now, he's stuck with food poisoning."

Pamela broke into a bit of a laugh.

"Serves the old pervert right." Pamela said having a couple more drinks.

I could only stay for about ten minutes because I had a busy day ahead. Pamela was saddened, but I assured her that I would visit.

"Oh, and I have a bit of a warning for you. This is going to seem random, but in some time in the near future there's going to be an army coming here to set camp. It's best you don't be here when they come." I said to her.

Pamela seemed weirded out by my words, but nodded.

"You can see the future?" She asked quizzically.

"Yeah…" I said.

I waved her off as I took off on Kageyama. It was nice to see Pamela. I hoped she would take my warning. Considering the soldiers who would be in Blue's employ, I'd rather not have Pamela harmed. Morning wasn't over yet. I could visit Chi-Chi, but I'd rather not interfere with you just yet. It was tempting to stay with Pamela, but I'd rather stay closer in case Goku gets into trouble. So, I return to Training Island (ironically there's the island's actual name and somehow Roshi's the damn mayor!) and find Launch, in her innocent side, on her way back to the house with groceries.

"Yo Launch, enjoy the swim?" I said returning Kageyama to its capsule.

"It was lovely. I even got groceries for free somehow." Launch said. "Something about me knowing the mayor."

I shrugged and we entered the house. Roshi was still asleep and sick which was good for me. Seeing, that Krillin and Goku are still out. This meant I had an hour and change alone with Launch which was ample time. As Launch put the groceries, I was wondering on what to do. I was debated on whether I should pull up Bad Launch on our deal. The thought of it give me a rise. Both Good and Bad were attractive. Considering I had the time, I could split between them, but I decided to focus on Good Launch for now. I thought back to this morning, and an idea came. I could **repay** the favor. When Launch finishes putting away the groceries, I walk up to her.

"Launch…I never did fully thank you for this morning. I feel I should return the favor." I said innocently.

Part of me really did want to repay her, and I was going to. Just not in the traditional way.

* * *

Launch had believed it was a sweet gesture. Partly, she was right, but she was unaware of the undertones. Ace was a teenager who tasted the illicit fruit, and wanted more. Her actions in the morning only helped to spur it.

"Aw, there's no need for that." Launch said sweetly.

"I insist. I felt great, and I want to leave you feeling relaxed too." Ace said hugging her side. "Trust me, you won't regret it."

"Well, I guess you could. It's not lunchtime yet." Launch said.

A few minutes later, Launch would herself naked on the bed in their room with Ace between her legs licking on her folds of her delicate flower. Launch was responding rather well with a rash of moans. She was rather surprised to find this was how Ace wanted to pay her back.

"Ace, could you slow down a little?" Launch said panting.

Ace looked up and saw the bluenette panting incessantly.

"Sorry about that…" Ace said sheepishly with a Son Grin.

"The way you've done that. Have you done this before?" Launch asked.

"Yeah, I've done this once before." Ace said.

"I guess this means you're not so innocent at all." Launch said red in the face. "But…go ahead and finish."

"No need to tell me twice!" Ace said excitedly finishing up the job.

Launch wound up squirting right on Ace's face as she had an orgasm. Launch was sweat being this was her first time experiencing an orgasm for herself. She was a tad wary to see that Ace's package still stood and pulsated. It begged to be touched.

"That was….amazing." Launch huffed as Ace wiped off the juices and pubic hairs off his face. "But I see you're all wound up."

Ace twitched as sometimes it hurts to be cursed with awesome.

"I don't think your soft hands aren't going to work this time." Ace said truthfully.

Launch looked on with a bit of worry and that kindness of her had her convinced she could help. Launch took it in her hand to give it a light rub.

"I notice your twitching whenever you're like that. Does it hurt?" Launch asked concerned.

"A little. Seeing my overdevelopment, whenever I do get an erection, it drains a bit more blood than normal." Ace explained as Launch was lightly stoked it. "It won't kill me though."

It still was a pain, but it lessened by the days. Ace theorized to himself that the pain would completely done by late teens. He hoped he was right though. Launch kept her pace getting a few moans out of Ace. Instinctually, he kissed Launch on impulse aiming for her neck. She could see it his eyes, he was hungry and pent-up for her. Launch wasn't too far either as Ace's actions got her riled up as well. Both looked into each other's eyes and both knew exactly what they wanted next. Ace was rather gentle with her. He was surprised to find out that Good Launch liked being on top. Not that he was complaining, as the position for them to build strength in his thighs. Being a gentleman, he didn't shoot out his finisher on Launch's face or inside her. Pulling out, he wound up soaking her back instead unintentionally. Launch didn't mind. The climax from that was well worth it.

Roshi would be getting up wondering where everyone was. Ace and Launch would come down an hour later dressed and cleaned up. Roshi was completely clueless to what they did up there. The day rolled on for everyone. Ace would spend the rest of the day developing new techniques. Goku and Krillin were excited for training tomorrow since Roshi was feeling better. Ace still had that smile of victory on his side all that day. That night, everyone was readying for bed. Ace had gotten to Launch knowing Roshi was going to come up to their room in the morning. Launch had a nice short pink nightgown with matching panties thanks to him. This outfit was basically something Bad Launch would never be caught dead in. Of course, those panties would come off considering Launch wanted another round. And who was Ace to deny her?

* * *

(A/N: I promised that Ace would be fooling around with Launch, and you got it.)


	5. Chapter 17 - 6 Month Timeskip Chapter

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: I might have to combine episodes/chapters for this one to showcase training.)

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – 6 Months' Worth of Training in One Chapter**

* * *

Everyone was in bed with the students excited for training tomorrow. Goku and Krillin slept peacefully. Ace slept completely relaxed in Launch's chest. Launch was asleep next to him with a slightly sore bottom and her panties hanging off her right leg. Launch was sleeping soundly and satisfied pulling Ace closer into her chest. Roshi was sleeping next to Krillin with a vivid dream involving Bulma. Didn't help that Krillin sleep kicked Roshi in the balls ruining his perverted dreams and putting him in pain. Roshi couldn't even dream perverted in peace. Morning would come and Roshi was the first up. He bolted up wanting to get a peep on Launch and opened the bedroom door.

Of course, Ace was asleep and had the back of his head deep in Launch's bosom much to Roshi's envy.

"I swear that kid knows he's lucky. I wouldn't be surprised did this to Bulma!" Roshi thought. "But I wonder what Launch wears when she sleeps."

Roshi slowly peeled back the sheet to see…the nightgown and the rolled down panties. Roshi's jaw dropped and, being a pervert, realized the smell of sex. Roshi was fuming that Ace got further than him. It was then he noticed that it was Bad Launch that asleep, and he backed away terrified.

"Oh shit! No way do I want to interrupt her dream cycle!" Roshi thought.

Too bad, Ace squirmed waking up Launch. Launch found herself in the nightgown which she instantly distasted and saw Ace snuggled in her chest. She couldn't take out her anger on him and then she saw Roshi. She carefully took Ace off her and lied him on the bed. Then, she got the gun from under her pillow and fired rounds into Roshi calling him a pervert. Ace would get up to see this and snigger.

"Morning, Ero-sen'nin!" Ace said with a smirk. "Launch, please stop shooting him."

Launch obeyed much to Roshi's surprise. Ace quickly showered and came out in his black gi from earlier. With Rakurai and his BlackTab on his sides, he was ready to go.

"Eh….well nice to know you slept well." Roshi said dusting himself off.

"Launch, make us breakfast please." Ace asked.

"Do I look like your damn maid?" Launch barked.

"You are, actually. Well, more of a housekeeper." Ace said leaving to get Goku up for training.

Launch didn't even think on think on why a pair of panties was at her ankle or why the bed smelled of sex. She was instead focused on getting a shower herself.

* * *

Well canon training had begun and for the most part, I was all for it. I still was going to do out of my way to troll Roshi through. We got the first task, Milk Delivery. Goku and Krillin each took one heavy box of milk, but I took two. We have to deliver them around town and Roshi kept flirting with the women around town. I laughed when Opal kneeing him in the balls. After climbing up the mountain to deliver the mountain to deliver the last set of milks, Goku and Krillin were panting already exhausted. I wasn't, and I think Roshi was steamed that I was ready for more.

* * *

All over the world people were preparing for the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Namely a youkai who was seeking revenge and Ace's death. She had just finished her training before looking at an old photo of her and her comrades.

"It's bad enough Torga and Lord Yao had passed, but I get my new friends killed by those brats." She raged. "But soon, I'll have my revenge and regain Ritanko's sword."

She growled thinking back to her humiliating defeat.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky!" She said. "Ace!"

* * *

Next was plow fields barehanded. I only not complain because I was conditioned for this. That, and my parents put me through training from hell. This is not as bad. After plowing the fields, we got breakfast. Next was tutoring to which I rolled my eyes at.

"Ero-sen'nin, can I skip this? I'm already educated." I remarked to him.

"Tell me, how educated are you?" Roshi said interested.

"I have a high school diploma and a college degree." I said coolly.

This surprises Krillin and Roshi.

"Before you ask, it was in Computer Science. I was going to pursue Physical Education, but I wanted to focus on more at a time." I said.

"Wow, that's actually rather impressive." Krillin said.

"I suppose you can be excused from this part of training." Roshi said to me.

"Now that I think of it, I'd rather help teach. I used to tutor younger kids." I said.

And so, I helped Roshi teach Goku and Krillin. In the case, I had a way of teaching him strategy through combat. Basically, I was able to teach this guy math through using fighting as an example. So afterwards, it was napping or my case meditating. We talked of the upcoming tournament before that. Next was construction work which was okay. I swear Roshi's using us to make money.

* * *

After construction, Krillin and Goku wanted to badly learn fighting skills to which Roshi said they would the moment he could push that giant boulder.

"But Master, that's impossible." Krillin said before getting smacked over the head by Ace.

"Impossible is a word my clan doesn't believe. If you got the will, it's possible." Ace said calmly. "Sorry for hitting you."

"Note taken." Krillin said rubbing his head.

Master Roshi proved Krillin wrong by pushing the boulder with one hand. Goku pushed the same boulder and was able to push it. Ace overdid it by lifting it and hurling it two feet away. Roshi paled and Ace had his trolling smirk.

"Damn it…I'll have to use the Ol' Stonewall. This boulder not even the Ox King or Gohan could lift or move." Roshi thought.

Roshi pointed to the massive rock telling the three if they pushed that one, he'd teach them to fight. Next on training was ten laps of swimming around the lake with sharks. Ace had the gall to wrestle one and make a habit of wrestling one shark each lap. Krillin and Goku slowly picked up the habit. Next on training, tied to tree to dodge bees. Goku and Krillin would be stung for dear life, but oddly few bees came after Ace. Finally, the day of training was done only for them to inform that they would now to wearing weights from now on. Krillin paled, but Ace wasn't bothered. He was already wearing about 40lbs (10 in each armband and boot).

* * *

Training was quite fun and I was improving faster than Roshi realized. For one, I rigged my own weights to basically double what everyone else was using. Adding the turtle shell, I was at 170lbs. My plan was power myself up to surpass him and then some. Days would pass and the training got tougher. During those days, Lazuli would sometimes come to cheer Krillin on. At night, I was building up new techniques and heightening my telepathy. I also was banging Good Launch under Roshi, Goku, and Krillin's nose. I could have messed around with Bad Launch, but I decided not to. Good Launch was happy to help me with my "raging hormones" and insisted if I was pent up she'd help. Months passed and December came around. Lapis and Lazuli returned home months earlier. Soon enough, my birthday rolled around. I made 15 (mentally I'd be 20) again. I had the day off to which I decided to use to go see Bulma. Why? Trolling potential!

* * *

Yamcha had spent a month in the wilderness in the jungle and today he would be returning home to West City. Bulma, Pu'ar, and Oolong were on their way back to Capsule Corp from shopping.

"That bastard! Yamcha doesn't have the courtesy to call! I needed him and he runs off!" Bulma fumed.

She had dropped at orange on the road walking out to grab it when a truck was blaring. Before Yamcha could even save her, Ace (on Kageyama) caught Bulma and the orange stealing Yamcha's chance for a cool introduction.

"Hey genius, miss me?" Ace said with a wink.

"Ace! Man, am I glad to see you? How's Goku?" Oolong asked glad to see his friend.

"It's all good. Today's my birthday, so I got the day off from training with Roshi." I said with Bulma still in my lap.

"Damn it, Ace! I was going to save her!" Yamcha said walking up to me.

"Oh hey, it's my favorite cuck. You look like shit by the way." I said smugly.

"Why you little-" Yamcha said before Bulma scowled at him.

Knowing I missed Bulma's birthday, I had brought her some jewelry, namely a peridot ring and a pair of shades with peridot rhinestones. I had drawn up for Oolong a perverted picture. Who did I draw? Princess Snake getting it with some of her servants. But what about Yamcha? I got him nothing. I didn't stay too long, but I did stay long enough to savor Bulma's flower under Yamcha's nose back at her place. Even though I didn't really get any gifts, it was a cool birthday all around. Scratch that, Pamela came to see me to give me a gift. A new sheath! All in all, training was a madcap adventure. Remember that giant boulder Roshi wanted us to push? The next day, Goku and Krillin pushed it like canon. I punched it into pieces after they pushed it. I don't get why Roshi was crying about it though. Something about it having a legacy.

"Well you three proved yourselves, but you've already gotten the training. The secret is the routine so it can push your bodies to break the human limits. I guess now I'll have to use heavier shells." Roshi remarked.

So, in came the heavier shells, I was playing it off like I was glutton for pain. All this drew on until there was one day left until the tournament and I was pumped. Free of the heavier turtle shell, I leapt to join Goku and Krillin in the air. Feeling light was awesome! Roshi had some words for us when Goku and Krillin lamented they didn't learn any cool fighting moves.

"Well, boys... I have almost nothing left to teach you about the Martial Arts. The all secret behind the Turtle Hermit fighting style is the training schedule, which you've done every day. You boys don't seem to realize, but just by repeating these basic exercises over and over again, you've pushed your arms, and legs, and hearts and even your brains passed their built-in limitations. That right there is the all art behind Martial Arts. Though, from the look on Ace's face, I can tell he understands." Roshi said to us.

"I'm pumped for this tournament!" I said fist pumping it into the air. "It'll me by first step out into the world of martial arts."

I was aiming to win the tournament, and my power had grown. Although, I prefer not to use Powers Levels, I had used my BlackTab to compare. Looking it the results, I smirked. It wasn't going to be easy, but I was going to smoke Roshi!

* * *

(A/N: Ace's birthday is December 14th, the day when this fic's first arc was published. So at this point, everyone's a year older. This chapter was fun to write, and all I can say is prepare for more surprises next chapter!)


	6. Chapter 18 - Budokai Begins!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Allow me to explain that Chapter 17 was some episodes/chapters complied. Now for the tournament at last!)

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Papaya Island, Home of the Budokai!**

* * *

Today was the day for Tournament and Ace was ecstatic. Launch had gotten Roshi, Goku, and Krillin matching suits. Ace had gotten his own suit taking a page from Sterling Archer in how to pick them. Ace had come out the door in a black three-piece suit with a black tie with the family's crest on it. He also had a grey fedora with a black strap around it with studs. Ace also had a new black one strap backpack that he spawned and customized. Inside was his emergency gi and usual stuff he carried in his old duffel bag. His BlackTab clipped to his left and Rakurai on his back sheathedl, he was ready to go. He had placed Kageyama in its capsule and in his pocket.

"How do I look?" Ace said cracking his knuckles.

"Stunning." Launch said with a supporting smile.

"You got some style." Roshi said crossing his arms.

"I intend to look my best while doing my best. I'll certainly look better than Yamcha for Bulma." Ace said darkly.

The group had breakfast were bidding goodbye to Launch who was staying behind to watch Kame House. Ace had convinced her to come to the next tourament. The four were about to leave for the airport only to see a hovervan coming for them. The driver was Opal who wanted to offer them a ride to the airport.

"I have a special surprise for you guys. It was a bit of squeeze, but I have enough money to take myself, Lapis, and Lazuli to Papaya Island to cheer you guys on!" Opal said excitedly.

"Oh wow, that's great!" Krillin said ecstatic to see Lazuli again.

"Well, here." Ace said tossing a thick roll of zeni bills into her lap. "Something to reimburse you for your trouble."

Roshi and Krillin were agape seeing Ace doing that so calmly and Opal was stunned.

"With this amount…I'll be able to more than afford the trip. I could even get a nice hotel room for myself. Ace, I don't know if I can repay your kindness." Opal said to him.

"Don't worry about returning that money. I go through that like toilet paper." Ace said leaning back.

Ace had grown up in a rather middle class home with his siblings before his parents finalized the BlackTab. They were basically upper middle class and money became meaningless considering they could now spawn large amounts of it. This changed the family to do more focused on other aspects. Money wasn't important anymore, but they still had a work ethic. Ace had spawned that money and felt ok handing it off to her.

"I can't wait to see the fighters." Goku said.

As they arrived at the airport, they found Lapis and Lazuli along with their parents waiting for them.

* * *

How can I describe Lapis and Lazuli's parents? Hm, well thanks to telepathy I could get a read on them. And I didn't like what I saw. Opal's older sister (and Lapis and Lazuli's mom), Agate, is a complete slacker and sexpot. She resembled Lazuli but with long platinum blonde hair. She was a bit thick and pretty much was a mess wearing an oversized hoodie, baggy pants, socks, and sandals. Hair was a complete mess too. If she gave a crap of her appearance, she'd look great. Doesn't help, she's a womanchild. Saw that in my read of her mind. A neglectful sack of crap who's basically better than Peter Griffin. The father, Brock, was only slightly better, but not saying much. He seemed to give a rat's ass about the kids, but only to keep Agate close to him to plow. He pretty much was a perverted piece of crap who had a shred of honor. Hell, he made Roshi look nobler and a better person by comparison. I also learn the family's last name, Steel. Overall, no wonder Lapis and Lazuli grow up to delinquents.

"So these are the runts going to the Budokai? I don't know, Opal. These guys look like they'll get stomped." Brock said taking out a cigarette to smoke.

"Least, I'll be doing something worthwhile instead of sitting on my ass being a shitty parent." I muttered loud enough for Opal to hear.

"You're wrong! We're going to there to fight and win all our battles." Goku protested.

"Seriously, sis. You told me martial artists only for me to see that they're fucking kids. If I knew this, I wouldn't have wasted by precious time to bring Lapis and Lazuli." Agate barked.

Lapis and Lazuli were silent.

"Language, sis! They're right here." Opal barked back. "You are a parent now for Kami's sake, it's not all about you anymore."

Yeah, it was pretty awkward, and Lapis and Lazuli were glad to be on the plane with me, Goku, Krillin, Roshi, and Opal. I decided to give Roshi a break from my trolling because I realized he's a decent person. I even got him out of trouble for groping the flight attendant's ass. Seeing the flight gave me time, I used my BlackTab to check on current events. I didn't get much info, but the real world still sucks. On the second note, I had an order placed to deliver an airship full of supplies to SAM 275508 S aka Nam's Village. I was going to gather allies, and I had a plan to give them good incentive to work for/with me. Plus, I had plans. Mischievous plans. I had no idea that my presence had a larger effect on the world of Dragon Ball then I had thought.

* * *

The night sky over Papaya Island was fantastic to which Ace found it breathtaking. The Dragon World was basically in HD and it shows. The plane landed and everyone bolted off the plane. Ace opened up Kageyama out its capsule and got in taking off for the coliseum. Arriving there first, he quickly signed up. Roshi would arrive with everyone else to sign up Jackie Chun, Goku, and Krillin. Bulma, Pu'ar, Oolong, and Yamcha arrived as well.

"What's up, Yamcha?" Ace said coolly.

"Humph." Yamcha said indignantly signing up.

Bulma was wearing the peridot ring and peridot shades to which Ace smiled.

"Ace, I put down a huge bet on you getting to the finals, so don't disappoint!" Oolong said encouraging.

"Consider it done." Ace remarked.

"Ace, you guys look dashing in your suits." Bulma said.

"Why thank you, Bulma!" Roshi said getting in her personal space.

He got pulled by the ear from Opal who unintentionally stole a chance for Yamcha to defend "his girl".

"Err…by the way, who are the twins?" Bulma said pointing over to Lapis and Lazuli.

"I'm Lapis, this is my twin Lazuli. The one yelling at Roshi is my Aunt Opal." Lapis said.

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs, this is Pu'ar, Oolong, and this is my boyfriend, Yamcha." Bulma said making introductions.

"Wait, the Bulma Briefs?! The heir of Capsule Corp, Bulma! How in the world do you people have connections to her?" Opal said dropping Roshi on his backside.

"Goku and I met her when she hit us with her car." Ace said. "And we've been friends ever since."

Opal didn't know to how to respond. Roshi suggested we all check into a hotel to which they quickly did. Opal finally got her room to sleep in peace, Lapis and Lazuli were bouncing on the bed in their shared room before falling asleep, Roshi had his own, Goku and Krillin shared one, and Pu'ar and Oolong got their own rooms. Ace was meditating in his own room when Bulma came knocking on his door. Ace got to answer the door.

"Bulma, what do I owe you seeing me?" Ace asked.

"Wanted to thank you again for the gift. Wish you the best." Bulma said warmly.

"Thanks." Ace said as he closed the door to go to bed.

Bulma returned to her room with Yamcha as he promised some intimacy to make up for their lack of sex lately. She found…Yamcha asleep. Bulma wasn't pleased. Bulma was tempted to up and go to Ace. However, he was already asleep. Bulma decided to just go to sleep. The next morning, Master Roshi led Goku, Krillin, and Ace to the competitors' only area.

"Something for you all, the Turtle School gi. That way, you can fight representing where you got your training." Roshi said handing them the uniform. "Before you get the main event, you'll have to fight in the elimination. Apparently, this time, only ten fighters will be able to pass through the elimination rounds in order to fight in the real tournament. Good luck, you three."

Ace beamed at the news! Ten fighters being the limits means canon fights will still happen and he won't get in the way. However, this meant he had no idea who his potential opponent could be. Ace still intended to kick ass. Going off into the side, he made a couple of modifications to his Turtle School gi.

Ace's uniform was an orange tank top with matching baggy pants, black studded weighted wristbands, black training shoes and a black obi-styled belt tied on the side. The back of the tank top still had a large Turtle School kanji, and on the front-left is a smaller version of the kanji in the canon colors. Ace took to don a black headband with the family kanji on the center outlined in blood red. Coming out, he joined Goku and Krillin posing.

"Hope you don't mind a bit of customization, Ero-sen'nin." Ace said.

"Your clan really does have an affinity for the color black." Roshi remarked.

"To the elimination rounds." Ace thought as he thought for them with Goku and Krillin.

Not too far away, the coroner was having his people pick up a dead body. How did she die? She was ranting and raving about getting revenge for her master's death while eating and choked on a hot dog. Now she lay stiff on the ground as they collected her body. Her last words…

"Ace…gurk, I'll haunt…your...ass…"

And so, Mamba died and Ace would be informed by his BlackTab only to roll his eyes.

"Guess I was right. She would get her stupid ass killed before informing the Kuma clan. A shame that I actually wanted to kill her." Ace thought. "Oh well, onto the fight."

Ace had no idea that would be more than canon fighters awaiting him.

* * *

(A/N: The Tournament is here, but aside from the canon fighters there will be more. Who? Well there will be a poll put up for you to decide! I introduced Lapis and Lazuli's parents as well, and you're supposed to despise them.)


	7. Chapter 19 - It's Never Easy

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(Poll News: Our poll was a heated one with 7 votes. Ultimately tying RWBY and Naruto, which One Piece and OCs tied for second place, Street Fighter in third, and Mortal Kombat in last. Here's what I will do, I will have to make secondary OCs when needed. As for the winner, I'll have to hand it to Naruto. I do intend to bring Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat in, but not at the moment. For now, let's focus onward.)

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Did you really think it would be easy?**

* * *

I wonder who my tenth opponent could be. We are getting the explanations and so forth on the rules. I don't bother listen because I already know the rules. With Mamba dead, I could give Oolong Rakurai to hold onto. So, everyone got their canon numbers, and I got No.167 making me end up in the last block. However, before I go to my block, I kick open a hole large enough for Bulma and company to watch stunning the fighters.

"Enjoy the show." I said walking to Block 5.

Oh, my first fight was against a guy ten times my size. How did I beat him? I charged electricity in two fingers and rammed them into the fighter 130's bottom, causing constipation. Everyone looked at me funny until I released electricity electrocute the fighter's ass and sent him off like a rocket. He hit the roof and crashed on top of Ranfan's opponent getting her a free win. The next guy I would fight gave up immediately saying his body wasn't ready.

* * *

Ace had not expected crossovers, but he was going to get a rude awakening. Existing on a set of islands quite far from Omori's Island, which is just outside, East City, was an exact replica of the Elemental Continents, albeit a tad smaller. Either way, a similar history occurred, except there were no Tailed Beasts to fight over. Instead, their powers were ingrained in the blood of certain "cursed" lines. So basically, they fought to have the ones with "beast blood". But there was more peace due to Madara dying and Other World keeping him in Hell with no escape. No Zetsu either because No Kagura! Either way, most of the people on those Elemental Continents don't leave them for the outside world. However, Konoha found about the World Martial Arts and decided to send its best team to win. Team Minato! Ace had no idea, and he was going to have to work for that tenth. On the bright side, at least Might Gai was sick with a fever and was unable to go to the tournament sparing Ace of a completely unfair match.

* * *

I think the universe was getting me back for being a dick to Roshi and Yamcha because it was my next opponent that frightened. He had a Konoha hitai-ate and an Uchiha crest?! I take up my opponent immediately to get a name. Obito Uchiha. Shit, Naruto's in the mix! Ok, if Obito's a kid here and isn't scarred up, that means he hasn't handed over a Sharingan to Kakashi, Rin hasn't died, and he hasn't met Madara. Thank Kami, I found out on BlackTab that Kaguya doesn't exist and Madara's dead. Sadly, Kakashi had a Sharingan despite Obito having both his eyes. On the bright side, Obitio's shit as a kid and doesn't have the Zetsu powers. I put the tablet back on my side and bow.

"Fighter 167 vs Fighter 166, begin!" The announcer said.

I take no chances with him as I zip up to land the first punch. Obito got hit staggering back before getting back into the action. Remember jutsus? Yeah, they can still use them except it's with ki. This is both a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing because I can shamelessly take their techniques and not feel like a weeb and bad because Obito was launching several Fire Ball Jutsu attack! I duck and roll slamming both my feet into his chest sending him tumbling off the ring and getting me the victory.

"I can't believe I lost in two hits…my clan's going to be disappointed." Obito said staggering up.

"Obito. Tell me something, anyone else here from where you're form?" I asked.

He confirmed it by pointing that his sensei, Minato freaking Namikaze in the opponent block next to mine! Well at least Rin and Kakashi were eliminated by him. But still, I got to fight Minato! I'm screwed! I can kiss canon goodbye, which meant I had to do whatever possible to make sure he loses to me. My last opponent was some wannabe who made Hercule look better, and I punched him out. So, I was going to the finals with Minato. On the bright side, at least he can't use the Hirashin because no weapons allowed. Maybe I had a chance. Goku and the canon fighters made it to the end of the elimination rounds. I was nervous. Didn't help that Kakashi came up to me and said to my face that his sensei was going to kick my ass. I did punch Kakashi into a wall for that. I got congratulated by Roshi, and Bulma encouraged us. I was hoping I got Namikaze, because if he got any other opponent, I can kiss canon goodbye.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, Naruto's not born yet. Reason why is because it'd be weird for kid Naruto to be with kid Goku. So yeah, this is what you'll get. I have to admit, that my knowledge on Naruto is a bit jagged. Thankfully, I can handle Minato.)


	8. Chapter 20 - Saving Commander Canon

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, the fight with Minato is going to be hard, but for one thing, it's not going to be impossible. Tournament rules limit him to only hand-to-hand and ninjutsu. Plus, he's not Kage yet. )

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – Saving Commander Canon**

* * *

I had met up with Bulma before Goku, Roshi, or Krillin found her. Roshi promptly showed with the souvenir T-shirt and a key chain. I had a plan to troll him and using my BlackTab, I zapped on the t-shirt on her. Bulma explained that Opal, Lapis, and Lazuli would be a bit late.

"Well Roshi, she changed into it." I said being cheeky.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh as Roshi fumed. Goku and Krillin catch up and I go off on my own to think on my situation. I knew Minato isn't Kage yet, but he would still a tough battle. I was going to have to strategize on the go.

* * *

Ray Bushido, the World Tournament Announcer, readied his sunglasses and made the announcement calling the ten finalists. Ace made it to the room where he wore a face mask because of Bacterian. Yamcha was informing the others about the stank of that fighter. Minato was last to arrive and Ace was glaring at him. Ace's BlackTab rang to alert that his package was delivered to Nam's village. Ace inwardly smirked.

"Perfect." He thought. "I'll have a new ally by the end of this, and maybe play matchmaker."

Ray Bushido walked into the room and took note over the ten who braved through the elimination round to get to the finals. He loved that part.

"Welcome fighters and congratulations on making it here. Now, we'll commence the drawing of numbers to decide who your next opponent will be." Ray said.

With a bit of warping, Ace made sure he and Minato would be first. After them, were the canon matchups of Krillin/Bacterian, Jackie/Chun, Nam/Ranfan, Jackie Chun/Yamcha, and Goku/Giran. They got the rundown on the rules again. And so the first match was announced, and Ace put down a huge bet on Krillin, Nam, Jackie Chun, Goku, and himself winning these matches. He knew he can spawn money, but if he won these bets, people are less likely to question where his money comes from.

Ray got out to the arena and in the stands Bulma, Oolong, Pu'ar, Opal, Lapis, Lazuli, Rin, Kakashi, and Obtio were in the front.

"Welcome to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament! We have ten fighters all vying for that title of being the Champion! I'm your announcer, Ray Bushido, and I'll be refereeing the fighting. Today begins with our first match! The mysterious ninja from the isolated regions of the Elemental Continents, Minato Namikaze." Ray said as Minato came out into the ring.

There were cheers especially Minato's students. Yamcha, Goku, Krillin, and other finalists decided to watch this fight over on the sidelines (basically where Goku hung out to aid Krillin in canon).

"C'mon sensei, kick ass!" Rin cheered.

"And his opponent! One of three under 18 to have ever made it to the finals, give it up for Ace Maebure Blackthorn!" Ray said as Ace came out cracking his knuckles as he stepped into the ring.

Ray noted Ace's gi and asked him if he trained under the great Master Roshi along with a bit about himself.

"Well, I'm 15, like fighting, riding Kageyama around, and I spent six months pushing myself with my bash brother Goku and Krillin to break my old limits again under him. I intend to win this." Ace said darkly.

Ray took to the mike and said, "Incredible. Master Roshi has not taken students in years! Folks, you better prepare yourselves. If Roshi's training students, expect a real show!"

The match began and Ace was ready to face destiny.

-Ace (15) vs Minato Namikaze (17)-

It was early, but Ace decided to up the pressure early by asking to remove all his weights. Max, and by extension the audience, were surprised that he was wearing them.

"Yeah, in total, I'm wearing about 300 lbs in armbands, leg bands, and bracers. Wore them through the elimination round." Ace said as he started to remove them. "I wore half as much on the plane ride here."

"He was wearing weights, the entire time!" Roshi/Jackie Chun thought.

With all the weights gone and stored into BlackTab, Ace replaced the arm bands with non-weighted black ones.

 **(*DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Tenkaichi Budokai plays*)**

Ace bolted like a rocket and nailed Minato with the first punch to his stomach already preparing a kick. Minato was able to raise his leg bringing it to a clash. Ace had to break away and jump back. Minato was taller than young Ace and had the edge. They exchanged a heated slug fest and the audience could almost feel each blow. Ace had several bruises on his face and Minato had some on his collarbone and jaw.

"Ladies and gentlemen, these two fighters are not giving up at all!" Ray said as they kept punching and kicking each other.

"C'mon Ace, you can do it!" Goku cheered.

"Sensei, kick his ass!" Rin said.

Lapis and Lazuli were cheering for Ace, and things were about to get more intense. Nam watched on silence admitting Ace might be a challenge if they were to fight.

 **(*Naruto Soundtrack – Bad Situation plays*)**

Minato used his speed to catch Ace off guard kick him skyward.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" Minato said as now there were five Minatos.

They all spoke in unison and said, "Gaki, you're talented, but you're not going to win this match!"

The five leapt up and started landing blows mid-air.

"Incredible, he's multiplied himself and Ace stuck defending against five of them." Ray said looking up above.

"It's over, that Ace kid never stood a chance." Kakashi said confident.

Lapis looked over at him glaring.

"Hey short, dark, and douchebag, the match isn't over yet!" Lapis said.

Despite the severe disadvantage Ace had, he was still on the offensive. The usual ki fighter would get away from the five clones. Ace was unusual. Much to the shock of all the fighters, the audience, and Ray, Ace kicks, head butts, punches, and tail swipes at Minato at a faster speed. Every blow Ace landed, Minato landed three more.

"Incredible! Despite the disadvantage, Ace is still fighting five Minatos mid-airs. This is a testament to this kid's guts and determination!" Ray said.

Kakashi was at a loss for words at Ace's decision to fight instead of defending as Obito and Rin continued to cheer for their sensei. Of course, Ace was taking blows to his ribs, back, and face before getting the double axe handle to the back sending him face first into the arena leaving cracks. The clones dispersed as the real Minato landed on the ground.

"It's over." Minato said. "I've disabled him non-lea…"

 **(*DragonBall Advanced Adventure - Battle Tension plays*)**

Minato's eyes and everyone else's (except Goku) bulged to see Ace staggered up. He even spat up a lot of blood and stood tall.

"It's not over yet…." Ace said wiping the blood off his chin. "'Till I say it's over."

Ace took a stance and the blood on his arms and head boiled letting off steam. Lapis was enamored with the fact Ace took the attack and is still fighting. Kakashi was in disbelief.

"He can't be human." Kakashi said. "Has to be a demon."

"Ace is still ready and willing to throw down! The stamina and endurance on this one is insane." Ray said ecstatic.

"Or maybe, he's just too crazy to give up." Yamcha muttered.

"I heard that, you damn cuck. I hope Chun kicks your ass!" Ace barked at him.

This got Lapis, Lazuli, and Opal braking into laughter because they knew what a "cuck" was. Yamcha still didn't know what it meant. Ray was blushing at the remark. Ace tightened his headband.

"Time to show you why my middle name is Maebure." Ace thought ready to finish this fight.

 **(*Naruto Path of The Ninja 2 Battle Music* plays*)**

Ace's wounds slowly healed up and this would a wicked smile. One that creeped out Minato. He had no idea that he gave Ace the edge to push him to victory.

"I'm going to borrow one from Ranfan's handbook of moves." Ace said balling his fists. "But make it better."

This got everyone confused as Ace focused on the steaming blood spinning his arms at a rapid speed building friction. Ranfan realized what move he was taking. Her Heat Fist! His knuckles began to smoke before breaking out into flames fueled by ki.

"Introducing the improved Heat Fist that I christened my Blazing Knuckles!" Ace said taking a battle pose.

"Remarkable, he's lit his fists ablaze!" Ray said.

With newfound speed, Ace landed at least six blows on Minato before being swatted off him. Three of those blows made small burns on his body. Minato realized he had no choice but use his last resort which he hoped to use against Chun. Minato, in a bit of a rush, started to create a Rasengan. Now any sane man would realize maybe he could quit. Ace was questionably sane. With knuckles still lit, Ace cupped his hands to his left side tensing.

"Blazing KA-ME-HA-ME…." Ace said as the normally blue ki was now a deep shade of red looking more like a fireball.

Ray took steps back as Minato lunged forward with his ball of concerted ki shouting, "Rasengan!"

"HA!" Ace said firing the flaming Kamehameha forward.

The beam hit dead on with Minato's Rasengan parting the beams but the heat from them was intense. Minato kept walking forward cutting the beam more and more. Minato would have been gotten further if Ace didn't play dirty. Activating his Sparking Touch, the electricity zapped Minato breaking his concentration which left to him taking the full brunt of the Blazing Kamehameha. The attack sent him hurdling off the arena and into the wall brunt and battered. His body fell to the ground being barely conscious.

-Ace (15) vs Minato Namikaze (17): Match Over-

"Ring out! And the winner of the first round is Ace Blackthorn!" Ray said as the crowd cheered.

Ace was panting like a dog but had a smile on his smile. Kakashi ran down to his sensei in disbelief. Even worse, he nor Obito forgot to use their Sharingan to copy Ace's techniques. Ironically, the BlackTab had automatically released a dampener to prevent them from doing that anyway. Kakashi lifted up Minato to get him medical help and he was followed by Rin and Obito.

"Got something funny to say now, Yamcha?" Ace said looking over at the bandit.

Yamcha shook his head, and Ace got out the ring to grab his winnings. Goku ran up to share a fist bump.

"Thanks, Goku. Good luck against Giran." Ace said with a smile.

"Thanks, but you were awesome! Especially with that flaming Kamehameha." Goku mused. "Although, I hope your opponent isn't too hurt."

"Eh, he'll live." Ace said. "Krillin's up next, but seeing his opponent, I'll just go back to hotel and nap."

Goku could understand because Bacterian smelled rancid. Ace had put back on the weights and walked over to see Nam. Nam had congratulated Ace on his win.

"Thanks. So, Nam, I heard that your village has had a problem. Well I have something done about it, I had a package sent." Ace said pulling up his BlackTab to show Nam the order. "A crap ton of supplies to help. A small token of kindness."

"Small! All of this cost more money than I could even buy with the prize money!" Nam said in shock.

"Well, my family is loaded, but we believe in aiding others. Money's dirty, but it has good uses sometimes." Ace said. "All I ask in one thing, stick around the tournament until it's over."

"That's all you ask?" Nam said surprised at the simple request.

"I might have other things I'll need you to do, but that's it for now." Ace said. "Later."

Ace took to see Krillin and encourage him for his match. He also told Krillin wasn't going to be there to see the match because his opponent's stench would drive him to kill Bacterian. Krillin nodded and Ace left the arena grabbing his sword from Oolong. Opal and Lapis fled when Bacterian entered the arena, but Lapis stayed to watch the fight despite the horrid funk.

* * *

Canon was safe for now, and I had benefited from it. I felt much stronger now that I was back to 100%. Although, I rather not, I used the BlackTab to measure my power level. With the weights on, I was a tad above with Roshi. Without them, I was at about 175. Getting Kageyama out its capsule, I race back to the hotel. I know full well that powers levels are for the most part pointless without skill. I had ideas in mind for new attacks, but I needed to relax first. A shame I couldn't get Bulma to come with.

* * *

Minato was a lucky man. The Rasengan prevented the burns from being too bad, and he was up and about after being healed from the medic-nin that came along. Soon, the group was on the boat for home not bothering to see the rest of it. They had to report home. Kakashi looked back to the island and made a silent vow to someday fight and defeat Ace for his sensei.

"Kushi's going kill me when I found out I lost. I really underestimated him." Minato said.

"At least, you made it to the finals." Rin said sadly.

Team Minato felt humiliated, but it couldn't get worse. A fish leapt out the water and smacked Kakashi in the face.

* * *

Krillin's fight with Bacterian went as canon dictated with Goku telling him he doesn't have a nose. Krillin faced down the foul offender.

" _Okay, Stinkie not enough for you... Heh heh then here's super special trickie! Hurg...Gwaah!"_ Bacterian said unleashing his Phelgm Attack.

Instad of dodging it, Krillin used a Kiai to send in another direction which hit Yamcha in the face.

"Oh Kami, my mouth was open!" Yamcha screamed.

Ace was laughing at him all the way from the hotel room watching the fight using a Flying Camera he spawned to fly over the ring. Krillin jump kicked the foul man in his chest knocking a decaying tooth out of his mouth sending him down to the ground. Krillin got on up of him, drops his pants, and delivered a pent up fart in his face. Bacterian had gotten a taste of his medicine, but Lazuli was blushing eyeing Krillin's ass. When Bacterian out cold, the staff quickly got him out of the area and the building.

"Congratulations, Krillin. You served up your own stink to put the smelly Bacterian down!" Ray said relieved.

The next round would soon commence. Ace would only realize he'd be getting ten minutes before deciding to down a sport drink before speeding back to the ring.

* * *

(A/N: So, what did you think of the fight? I wanted to be very careful with this, and admittedly I'm happy with the result. I know Naruto characters really don't compare, but that's with the Z versions of the main cast. This early, I'd say it's pretty even. Besides, Ace was unprepared for him.)


	9. Chapter 21 - Budokai Brawln'

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: The twentieth chapter! This month is just full of celebrations. I hit my twenty-fifth chapter in Steven Universe Blackthorned and Sekirei Blackthorned. And now this! The big three all have 20 chapters now!)

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Budokai Brawlin'**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh watching Yamcha getting the crap kicked out of him by Jackie Chun. Bastard had the gall to cheer for my defeat and Bulma looked humiliated. Either way, I knew Nam had to fight Ranfan next, and I was planning. In the end, Nam wasn't going to win the tournament, but he'd win the next best thing. Either way, after the cuck lost the match to Jackie, the next match was called. Nam and Ranfan took to the arena, and I had a mischievous plan brewing. You see, I do like Ranfan…somewhat. However, doesn't really stop me from calling her a bit of an insult to women fighters. Considering the lack of female fighters, she was one of the few who got screen time to fight. So, as a fan, payback was in order. So, the fight went on normal, and then it got her to stripping down to her underwear. Now was my time to strike. Making the smallest energy needle, I discreetly throw it. The aim nailed the clip that held the bra together which fell off her nubile chest exposing her globes to everyone. Nam's jaw dropped and Ranfan shrieking screaming about not wanting to go that far. I took a photo with my BlackTab for the memories. She covered up and was a bit panicked. What happened next was…something. Tripping on her feet, she fell out of the ring on her face and knocked herself out from the fall. It was a miracle she went down on her chest. Ray called the win for Nam and I came down to congratulate him.

"Now go pick her up and carry her to be treated." I said to him.

Nam paled and I spawn a stack of zeni bills waving it.

"Damn it. You are lucky I need that money." Nam said snatching the bills out of my hands.

"Nam, trust me." I said with a wink.

Nam went over and did exactly as I asked. I had a smirk on my face leaving the area. Next was Goku and Giran. By twisted luck, one of the monks informed me that due to the odd number of the fights, I'll fight the finalist. This pretty much cemented it for me. I was going to be fighting Chun after he defeated Goku, but I had an idea. I told the monk to inform Ray to keep that a secret. I wanted to surprise the old bastard.

* * *

With the canon spot secured, Ace was at ease. However, he still wanted to be ready. And so, he put on his weights again. Right on cue, rain came down and the match was postponed for the next day. Ace followed along with the tournament fighters to a nearby restaurant. Meanwhile, Nam was waiting for Ranfan to wake up. He did feel guilty for looking and wanted to apologize. He also felt bad for winning…almost. Fortunately, Ranfan's concussion was minor and just needed some herbs to heal. She soon awoke to find Nam meditating.

"Oh it's you." Ranfan said as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I wanted to wait for you to apologize." Nam said. "After I carried you in, I waited."

"Wait, you carried in here? How sweet." She said earnestly. "And no need to apologize. Wasn't your fault, it's just a faulty bra."

She sighed as she got up not realized she was still only in panties. Nam nearly fainted and she couldn't help but laugh at his innocence for the most part.

"What, you don't have women in your village?" Ranfan said jokingly.

"Not like you…." Nam said unintentionally flirting.

Ranfan had a small blush on her face as she snagged up her clothes that were brought in by a monk who told them the next match was postponed due to rain. Nam and Ranfan wound up going to the same nearby restaurant only to walk into a near brawl.

That Ace was in the middle between Giran and Yamcha, with Rakurai raised. Jackie helped Ace defused the situation to which Ace saw Nam and Ranfan.

"So you two are on a date now?" Ace teased.

Nam blushed as Ace came up to Nam telling him that the match isn't until tomorrow. Ranfan let out a chuckle, and Jackie Chun was a bit jealous. He came up in an attempt to hit on her only to get punched by Ace and Nam into the wall leaving him a crumpled heap.

"Protective much?" Ranfan said wrapping her arm around Nam's. "How about we go elsewhere? We can get to know each other without the distractions."

Nam agreed and the two left with a smiling Ace feeling good about that. He turned to Jackie Chun and helped him up.

"Sorry Chun, I had to. You were being a cock-block." Ace said mirthfully.

Ace did feel hypocritical for saying that because he was actively being a cock-block for Roshi and Yamcha.

"It's no issue. Quite the punch though." Jackie said to him.

Ace thanked him before buying his own meal. Ace turned to Goku wishing him luck on the next match.

"So Ace, who will you be fighting?" Goku asked.

"Consider it a surprise." Ace said. "Either way, I'm heading out. You'll be fine on your own?"

Goku nodded and Ace took off on Kageyama. Still in the restaurant were Opal, Lazuli, and Lapis. Lazuli was congratulating Krillin on his match.

"You were so cool!" Lazuli said with a small bit of squee.

"Oh come on, sis. He farted on him to win! Did you even see Chun? He was so badass!" Lapis mused.

"Well I'm proud all three of you are going down to the finals." Opal said taking a sip of sweet sake.

"Well I'm a bit nervous about fighting Chun." Krillin admitted.

Smooch! A light kiss on the cheek from Lazuli took away all the nervousness. Lapis rolled his eyes going to waltz over to Giran for his autograph. Lapis was going to get the autograph of all the fighters for 21st Budokai. He already got Nam and Ranfan earlier, and saving Ace, Goku, and Krillin for last. Krillin looked over at Chun and got an idea. He beckoned to talk to Opal in private. Leaving Lazuli in the restaurant, Opal and Krillin go outside in the nearest alley.

"Opal, I have an idea on how to beat Chun. But I need your help. But what I am going to ask you for is a bit embarrassing. I need your panties! I'll hold into them and toss them out of the ring. Knowing him, he'll go after it." Krillin said clearly awkward about the whole ordeal.

"Well…that's some idea. Not bad. Tell you what, I'll give you the ones I'm wearing now tonight. Just don't tell anyone where you got them from." Opal said sweetly.

Krillin nodded and they returned to the restaurant. Elsewhere, Ace had drove an empty lot to train in the rain. Giran's gum shooting abilities gave Ace an idea. Why not constitute weapons out of ki? He sat in a meditate pose and began to think. He knew this technique would take time and so he started small with a simple throwing star. Outstretching his hand, he focused on molding his ki into the shape of it. This took a mere minute as his hand glowed and a glowing green shuriken in his hand. Ace opened his eyes and smiled. He threw it at the wall. After it made impact, it disappeared.

"Ki Construction. A perfect name. It feels so good to invent a technique. I'm actually glad for the Naruto world being here because I never would have thought shuriken." Ace said to himself.

He found himself able to make three in each hand as he practiced his aim. An hour later that, he moved up to kunais. He trained this ability until night came.

* * *

I found my limit to be going up to creating staffs. I also discovered I could coat Rakurai in it. Speaking of my sword, I remember I did wish for it to have elemental powers. I wonder if Ice, Lighting, Earth, and so forth are on the table. Either way, I put Rakurai back in sheath and get on Kageyama. I took off for the tournament grounds. Why? I had to inform Ray of this new power I had to make sure that it's legal under the rules. They had me demonstrate in front of the judges, and it was cleared. As long as I didn't kill anyone with it, it was all fair. I leave with a bit of an evil smirk. I couldn't wait to wow the crowd and scare Roshi. I rode back to the hotel. Funny that even in the multiverse, the Marriott exists in the Dragon World. Funny considering my father worked at one back home. Going up to the floor where my room was to find Krillin leaving Opal's room with a pair of panties. Eyebrows raised, I wait for Krillin to go his room before knocking on Opal's door. She opened to see only a bathrobe which highlighted her ample body.

"Did you and Krillin just…." I asked.

"Oh no. Lazuli wouldn't be so happy about it. I just gave the gaki my panties to use in his fight with Chun." She explained nervously.

Oh yeah, Krillin had panties as a secret weapon! I guess that minor plot hole on where he got them from was filled. This gave me an idea.

"You do know, Krillin isn't going to win. Even with your panties." I said. "Care to wager?"

Opal's hands came to her hips.

"Gaki, I am a betting woman, and I always win!" Opal said proudly. "I have the luck of the blessed."

"Care to put to your money where your mouth is?" I said gazing her over.

"Alright, gaki. I see you eyeing me. This bandit girl still got it." She said with a smirk. "Tell you what, if Krillin's lose, I'll give you a special gift of mine. You'll have to swing by the island to get it though."

"And I'll offer to teach you to do this." I said constructing an energy kunai in my hand.

"Freaky. It's a bet." Opal said with a smirk.

She closed the door, and I was laughing. If she only knew. I go into my room, shower, and use my BlackTab to make five duplicates of my gi to put in my backpack. I put my sword on the desk, my BlackTab to charge, and Kageyama back in its capsule and in my backpack. In pajamas, I climb into the bed. I had a long day tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N: So far, so good. Oh, the special gift isn't going be a roll in the hay with Opal. I have something else in mind for it. So, look forward to the next update. Don't miss it! I bet you didn't except me to cleverly tie Opal into the main plot. Ha!)


	10. Chapter 22 - The Anti-Climax

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 2: The Tournament Arc**

* * *

(A/N: The twentieth chapter! This month is just full of celebrations. I hit my twenty-fifth chapter in Steven Universe Blackthorned and Sekirei Blackthorned. And now this! The big three all have 20 chapters now! Funny, this is the last chapter for the Arc)

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – What do you mean I don't get a final fight?!**

* * *

The next day was intense. Watching Goku fight Giran was breathtaking. Goku had grown back his tail and broke Giran's Merry Go Round Gum. I was watching to learn how to perform Giran's gum attack. I had a feeling if I learned that technique, mine would be a hell of a lot stronger. So, after Goku, next up was Krillin and Roshi/Chun. I prevent Yamcha was accusing Chun as Roshi by joining in the song and dance number with Chun and Goku. Soon after, the interview about the Turtle School went fine and canon went on its way. The match was soon to begin.

I was smirk because I already knew the outcome, so I took to the lounge to eat a meal and do some warm ups.

* * *

Krillin was struggling against Chun, and the bald monk knew he was too strong to fight head on. Ace came out to play commentary alongside Ray. And so, Krillin pulled out the secret weapon. Opal was hoping it worked as Krillin threw it on the ground. Chun wanted the panties and thus dashed for them. Only to get kicked by Krillin out of the ring. Opal was ready to claim victory, only to get Chun use a Kamehameha to blast himself back into the ring. Opal's smile fell and Ace took the mic from Ray.

"And it's all over folks!" Ace said.

"Ace, you dic-!" Krillin said before Jackie Chun gets behind Krillin using an Afterimage.

His karate chops hit both sides of Krillin's neck, sending him crashing to the ground face-first. Ray made the count and Krillin was outed. Jackie Chun was declared the winner. Goku helped Krillin up.

"You did well, Krillin." Goku said. "I'll beat him for you, buddy."

"I agree that he did well." Jackie Chun remarked.

Yamcha came out to accuse Chun of being Roshi only to get a brick tossed at his head from out of nowhere. Yamcha went down and Ace played innocent. The medics had to drag the unconscious Yamcha away. The next fight was set to be Goku vs Nam.

* * *

Nam seemed more relaxed in this fight. I guess feeding his village and Ranfan cheering for him broke some of the serious in it. He still lost, but he took it in stride. I had congratulated him and Goku for a good fight.

"Good luck in the finals, Goku." Nam said as Ranfan came up to congratulate them as well.

The finals were soon to come and Chun and Goku were to fight, but I pulled Jackie Chun aside.

"Considering yourself lucky, it was me to knock out Yamcha to prevent him from blowing your secret." Ace remarked.

Roshi's eyes widened that Ace fully knew he was and Ace admitted he knew the entire time.

"I can sense it's you, and I do why you're doing it. You don't want Goku, Krillin, and myself to grow egos the size of planets. You want us to keep getting stronger, and trust me I will. I might know and have a chance at beating you. However, I won't be at the top after I beat you. This world, beyond this planet, have people stronger than you." I said with the upmost seriousness.

Roshi was stunned and could only nod. He went up for the arena to fight Goku. This was the fight I was waiting for painstakingly to see. Being able to see this match was awesome itself, and I was recording with my BlackTab. Why? Because I have no intention of letting that stain Hercule get far in the future. I couldn't help but squee watching their clash. Their Kamehamehas came together as well. However, it did seem that Goku had the advantage for the entire fight. Then, came the afterimage fight and then Drunken Boxing vs Crazy Monkey. When night fell, I whipped on my sunglasses. I already had the contact lenses on to block out the blutz waves from the moon, but the shades were my cover. I watched on being all casual about it. I promptly said I could transform like Goku, but I had my shades on to prevent. Trolling those people, when I took off my shades to wipe them. Speaking of the Great Ape, unlike Goku, I could control the transformation. Warping willpower makes that easy to do. In the end, canon caught up and after all that happened, Goku had lost the fight. Of course, the arena was wrecked and Roshi looked like hell.

"Oi jiji, don't forget you have to fight me in the final round. And I'm stronger than Goku." I said with a foxy grin.

Something strange occurred though. I expected a fight, but instead he **forfeited**! I was pissed because I wanted to fight him, but he had to puss out.

"How anti-climactic!" I huffed.

"Well it doesn't matter, the World Champion is Ace Maebure Blackthorn!" Ray said as everyone cheered for me.

"Chun, you dick! I'd kick your ass, but I rather save my frustration for the next unlucky bastard who'll piss me off." I said calming down.

* * *

"That was a close one, Goku, and I must admit my victory was only due to our sizes. My legs are longer, so I could hit much deeper on that last flying kick. Sort of a cheap trick, but it was my only chance, and it was for your own good; maybe you'll thank me someday, when you're older." Master Roshi thought.

Ace had gotten the prize money which didn't really excite Ace. Considering he could spawn Zeni like toilet paper, this was a hollow victory.

"I'd fight Ace, but I'm too pooped to fight him now. Considering he gets the lesson I wanted to instill in Goku and Krillin, there's no need. Plus, I'd rather not exert myself any further. I had a feeling he's already surpassed me." Roshi thought as Ace put back on his weights.

Ace now stood as the youngest champion of WMAT, and he asked for the fighters for a group photo. Nam, Ranfan, Giran, Yamcha, Krillin, Goku, Jackie Chun, and Ray all gathered around as Ace spawned a tripod out of his BlackTab. Ace refused to have Bacterian in his photo or near him.

"To a good fight!" Ace setting the timer on his BlackTab, now on the tripod.

Rushing into the center, he set himself in a pose before the BlackTab's camera went off. Overall, Ace had a great time despite being "blue-balled". Ace did know that next up was the Reb Ribbon Army, and he was glad his BlackTab was building something in cyberspace. A bit of insurance for Dr. Gero in the future. Of course, at the moment, Ace cared to treat all his friends to a meal at a local restaurant. Too bad, Giran, Nam, and Ranfan left soon after the photo was taken.

* * *

(A/N: That's the end of the Tournament Arc and yes, it was anti-climactic on purpose. Why? Well, let's just say, it sucks be anyone in the Red Ribbon Army. It's going to be a slaughter fest! Either way, Ace will finally get a girlfriend in the next arc. Who will it be? Try and guess. And yes, she was planned from the beginning.)

(Mass Final Edit: 10/20/2017, Yes, I am working on the RRA, but I had to stop to re-edit all ten of these chapters. There were real glaring errors and I'm obsessive over that. So I edited them and added a bonus lime with Ace and Launch. I was originally was supposed to have it in there anyway. I apologize to my readers for this mess and hope this re-edit is much more easier to read.)


End file.
